Sexiest Woman Alive
by Winter-Rae
Summary: While on their honeymoon in Spain, Tyler says that there is no one sexier than his wife, Gwen. But when she doesn't believe his opinion he decides to show her just how much he treasures her. GWYLER


**Sexiest Woman Alive**

**Title:** Sexist Woman Alive

**Summary:** While on their honeymoon in Spain, Tyler says that there is no one sexier than his wife, Gwen. But when she doesn't believe his opinion he decides to show her just how much he treasures her.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Tyler/Gwen, others mentioned.

**Warnings:** Gets a little steamy, but nothing too intense.

**Winter-Rae:** Written for Day One of Crack and Fanon week, Around the World. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sexiest Woman Alive**

The aisle had been walked, and Gwen didn't even trip once, thanks to LeShawna switching out the high heels for Gwen's boots at the last second. The vows had been said, and Tyler cried like a baby as he said his, being the emotional man that he was. The cake had been cut, and most of it had been inhaled by Owen, but thankfully Harold had thought to order a back up cake. The bouquet had been thrown, and caught by Lindsey, who giggled with glee. The garter was caught soon after that, by a blushing Noah who only turned a darker red when Lindsey winked at him. The last of the champagne had been drunk, which made Duncan and Izzy think they could actually sing, Sexyback had never sounded so awful. And the final dance had been danced, with Gwen and Tyler holding each other close.

All in all, it had been the very best day of Gwen's life. Now came the hard part of saying goodbye to her friends as she and Tyler got ready to leave for their honeymoon in Barcelona, Spain. She knew she'd see her friends again eventually, but since they all lived in different parts of Canada, reunions were hard to arrange so that they fit everyone's schedule.

"Oh girl, you both have fun!" LeShawna insisted, pulling the two of them into a hug.

"You picked a perfect destination," Alejandro added, "Barcelona is perfect this time of year."

"Take lots of pictures!" Bridgette insisted.

"Take in as many sights as you can," Harold said, "There's history and culture everywhere."

"Don't get lost," Lindsey offered, "Make sure you have a really good map."

"Watch out for jellyfish," Noah added, with a shrug, "Methinks that dying on one's honeymoon would suck."

"Go skydiving!" Izzy insisted enthusiastically.

"Only_ with_ the parachute," Ezekiel added.

"Oh come on, I only did that once!"

"Update your facebook, Twitter, blog and vlog daily!" Sierra begged, "So I can inform the fans how you're doing!"

"Just have a good time," Cody said.

"Can we leave now?" Heather asked.

"Eat and drink as much as you can," Owen said, ignoring her, "And bring some back for me!"

"Watch out while eating seafood buffets," Courtney warned, "You never know how long it might have been sitting out.

"Congratulations," Trent offered.

"You all talk too much," Eva growled.

"Be safe," DJ added.

"Bring back some souvenirs!" Katie and Sadie coursed.

"Have lots of honeymoon sex," Duncan threw in.

"On the beach," Geoff added.

"You guys are pervs," Justin scoffed.

"We all love you both!" Beth finished.

Tyler and Gwen hugged their friends, waved and got into their car; which had already been packed with everything they would need for a two week long honeymoon.

"I'm gonna miss them," Gwen mused.

"Don't worry Gwen," Tyler said, "Lindsey's gonna be on Noah about getting married now that they caught the garter and bouquet. I give it a few more months before we're helping them get ready for their big day."

Gwen grinned.

"I bet she's gonna want everything pink."

Tyler laughed.

"Noah's gonna just love that."

* * *

Their plane was on time, which was great. They even arrived in Spain a couple hours early, much to their surprise. The workers at the hotel were very helpful, and even had set them up in the deluxe honeymoon suit. After a nap and a nice meal, the newlyweds walked along the beach, where they found a private small cove, perfect for following Geoff and Duncan's advice.

Gwen was so busy having such an amazing time that she forgot to even think about how all of this might be too good to be true. That was until she started feeling a little sick...

* * *

"Are you feeling any better?" Tyler asked, handing her a glass of iced water. Gwen drank the whole thing and then rested the glass against her cheek, enjoying the cool feeling of it.

"A little," she replied, "I think I just got a little too much sun."

Gwen sighed and after setting the glass down, she rubbed some more aloe vera lotion onto her sunburned arms. Maybe vacationing in Barcelona for their honeymoon wasn't the best idea.

"I should have brought a beach umbrella," Tyler muttered, "Or some sunscreen for you at least."

"It's not your fault Tyler," she pointed out, smiling up at him, "We lost track of time, we were 'distracted' after all."

Tyler flushed as he thought back to making love to his wife on the beach. It was the most intimate and amazing experience he ever had, only now Gwen was paying for it. He reached out and took some of the aloe vera and started to slowly massage her sore shoulders. Gwen sighed contently and leaned back into his touch.

"I look like a sun dried tomato," she muttered bitterly.

"No you don't," Tyler replied, "I think you look sexy."

Gwen looked up at him, frowning slightly. She pushed the chair away from the table and gestured to her sunburned body, which was still clad in only her swimsuit.

"This looks sexy to you?" she asked. To her surprise Tyler ran a hot stare over her body, which made her blush shyly. He then licked his lips and nodded. Gwen cocked her head to the side and searched his face for any sign that he might be lying to her, she couldn't see any.

Tyler pulled another chair close to hers and sat in it. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, which was still its normally dyed black and teal.

"Your hair is incredibly sexy like this," he said, "It reminds me of the first time we met when I thought that you were the hottest girl on the island."

Gwen felt another blush tint her cheeks but Tyler wasn't done in his praise of her. His fingers gently travelled down until he was cupping her face.

"I love it when you blush, just like when we're making out and you're panting hard, making sure I don't stop. Unbelievably sexy."

His fingers travelled down lower until they made contact with her breasts. Gwen squirmed as they could be slightly ticklish at times. Her breath had sped up and she bit her lip, staring at her husband lovingly.

"I adore your sexy breasts," he went on, "I'm gonna sound like Goldilocks for saying this but they are neither too big nor too small. They are just the right size, made to fit into my hands. Perfect."

He then took her hands in his and kissed the back of each of them.

"Your hands are just as sexy," he mused, "small and delicate and fit perfectly in mine."

Further down his hands went until they rested on her stomach.

"This is sexy just as it is, but it'll be even sexier when it's growing with our little baby inside it."

Gwen smiled and reached out to touch his face. Tyler kissed her fingers as his hands went lower still to touch her thighs and calves.

"You have such sexy, long legs," he whispered, "I lose it when you wrap them around me when we make love. You force me to be closer to you and deeper in you. But it suits me just fine, because there is no place I'd rather be."

As he reached her feet, he pulled them up onto his lap and started to massage them gently.

"Your feet are the sexiest ever. I love it when you run your feet over my legs when we're relaxing after making love. Or how they snuggle in between mine when you're cold."

He released her legs and stood to his feet, reaching out his hand to take hers. He then pulled her up into his arms and kissed her lips.

"And the fact that you're wearing my ring, knowing that you're my wife and I get to spend the rest of my life with you, is mind blowingly sexy. How did I get this lucky?"

Gwen smiled.

"Looks like we both hit the jackpot," she mused, "Because I'm pretty damn lucky to have you too, my sexy husband."

She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Tyler smiled against her mouth and deepened the kiss. He held her close to him, relishing on the feeling of her curvy body against his toned muscles. There was nothing better than this, he knew. Nothing better than loving this sexy woman in his arms. She might not know it herself, but she was definitely the sexiest creature to walk this earth. Or at least she was to Tyler, and really, did anything else count?

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Yeah, really short I know it. But I wanted to get something done for this day and this is the best I could come up with considering I'm still unpacking and starting a new job. So thanks for reading everyone! Cheers!


End file.
